


Truce

by yellowsunchild



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry One Shot, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, drarry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsunchild/pseuds/yellowsunchild
Summary: Harry and Draco come to a truce over Christmas Break.





	Truce

It was Eighth year. Draco Malfoy was court ordered to finish his education. He roomed in a private room in the Eighth year dorms along with a group of people who rightfully hated him. The only reason he wasn’t rotting in a cell in Askaban was because of the testimony given by none other than the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter himself.   
Even though potter spoke on his behalf, he hadn’t spoken more than ten words to Draco since he arrived back at the Hogwarts. A “Whoops, sorry,” didn’t hold the same effect as, “Draco Malfoy belongs in Askaban only as much as I do. He saved my life, and was instrumental in the defeat of the man Tom Riddle who you all know as Voldemort.” Those words circled Draco’s head on a daily, more like hourly basis. Every time he saw Harry lounging with his friends, or huddled in the library, laughing more than he was studying, or walking next to his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, in the hall. His words echoed so loudly in his mind.   
It was Christmas morning. Draco stared at the tree. There was a pile of presents so large he was baffled. He could only identify one, a large silver wrapped box, his mother’s trademark, as one belonging to him. He dared not to go closer. It was his understanding that he was the only student, much less Eighth year left on campus. This year, families were holding their children closer than ever. They were beyond grateful they still had children to hold on to.   
“Oi.” A voice startled Draco from his thoughts. “Happy Christmas.”  
Draco turned to see Harry Potter standing in the entryway of the common room. Draco tried to respond, but only opened his mouth and closed it again.   
“What are you doing here?” Draco was finally able to form words.   
“Well...” Harry stalled, “Ginny and I broke up a few days ago. I thought I would give her some space over the holiday.”   
“I thought you two were getting married?”   
“So did she...” Harry trailed off and began walking towards the tree. “Want to help me open these? Only about four of them are from people I actually know. The rest are from well meaning individuals of the wizarding community.”   
“But why me?” Draco couldn’t help but let the incredulity into his voice.   
Harry shrugged, “So I don’t have to face this load alone?” There was a question in his tone.   
Draco nodded, took his mother’s present from the pile and sat on the sofa.   
Harry and Draco opened the presents from Draco’s mom and Harry’s friends first. Harry teared up at a letter that was tucked into a lumpy sweater. At first Draco thought Harry was crying because of the ugly sweater.   
“That’s Ginny’s mom. She wants me to know everyone understands and they all still love me. She invited me for Easter.” Harry sniffled.   
“Why did you break up?” Draco felt like they were breaking all the rules already. Why not ask?   
“It boiled down to a difference in what we wanted from a partner?”   
“What does that mean?” Draco hated vagueness.   
“I think I’m gay.” Harry said this as if he was saying he thought he wanted honey in his tea instead of sugar this morning.   
“It’s not so bad.” It was Draco’s turn to shrug. He was trying to hold his composure.   
“What is?” And it was Harry’s turn to be confused.   
“Being gay. It’s not so bad.” Draco had only told a few of his friends. Pansy, Blaise, and he was pretty sure his mother knew, but here he was, Christmas morning, coming out to Harry Potter.   
“That’s good to know.” Harry replied with a blush that Draco couldn’t interpret. Was it his confession, or Harry’s that made him blush?   
“Well,” Harry set his presents aside. “Let’s do this,” and started towards the massive pile of presents.   
Two hours later, the pile was gone, and so were the approximately 45 chocolate frogs that Harry received. The pair had spent the morning laughing at the different presents. Handmade cards professing from women who Harry had never met, made funnier by the truth they had both shared. Harry had three piles. One for him to keep, one to throw away and one full of things Harry had noticed Draco liked and insisted he take.   
There was a knock on the common room door shortly before it opened. Headmistress McGonagall walked in. She found the two young men on the floor laughing at the last of the letters. A woman begging Harry to leave Ginny for her. McGonagall just stared. To Draco it seemed like she was imagining she had walked in on a practical joke.   
“Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.” She regained her composure. “It seems you are the only two students here and most of the staff are with their families as well. Would you like to join us for Christmas supper or would you like food brought to your common room?”   
It was Harry who answered. “Thank you for the invitation, and Happy Christmas, but if you don’t mind, I think we’ll eat up here.”   
“Very well.” She turned and nodded. A few house elves appeared from the hall pushing carts of food. Among them was Kreacher who was holding a lumpy object wrapped in newspaper. When the food was loaded onto what was normally a study table, Kreacher walked towards Harry. “Master Harry, this is for you. I found it in some of the stuff Dobby left behind.”   
Harry took the package. The wrapping fell open in his hands. Inside held socks. Not a single one matched, and they all looked handmade. Harry had tears streaming down his face. “Thank you Kreacher. Thank you.”   
Draco had a lump in his throat. He couldn’t help remember all the horrible names he had ever called his former house elf, and here Harry was crying over socks he had made.   
The house elves filed out, and McGonagall gave one final look around the room, she parted with “Enjoy gentlemen,” and walked out of the room. 

 

For the next three days Harry and Draco spent the days together. Reading, talking, and catching up on homework. One afternoon after they had had tea, Harry interrupted Draco’s story about finding a boggart when he was seven. “Can we be friends?”   
“Yes. No. Wait, yes.” Draco was flustered. “Honestly, I don’t know. What are Weasley and Granger going to say when they get back and we’re suddenly best mates? What about the past seven years?”   
“I don’t know. I just know I want to be your friend.” Harry was looking at the table.   
“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You’re off to a great start.” Draco replied.   
Harry and Draco spent three more days in a bubble. They roamed the castle. Talked about silly things and they talked about the hard things. Draco cried when he talked about the night of the battle. Harry cried when he told him about his mother saving his life. Draco already knew the story, but he cried along with Harry.   
They were walking on the snow covered grounds when Draco thought Harry bent down to tie his shoe, only he stood up with a snowball in his hand. Before he could react, a snowball hit Draco in the chest. He took off running, and sought shelter behind a tree. He made as many snowballs as he could before Harry was facing him again, his arms full of snow. The two laughed and chased each other.   
“Truce!” Draco called. He was out of breath and out of ammunition. Harry half heartedly threw his last snowball which hit Draco’s shoulder softly. Harry walked up to him and brushed his coat off. He looked up at Draco. Draco became aware that he could feel Harry’s breath, warm on his face.   
“I take it back.” Harry said seriously.   
“What?” Draco asked, “The truce?”  
“I don’t think we can be just friends.”  
Before Draco could even react, Harry’s lips were on his. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and deepened the kiss.   
When they broke apart, Draco responded, “You know, I think you’re right.”


End file.
